


Adam, Eve, Jack

by Waffilicious



Category: BioShock
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drug Use, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffilicious/pseuds/Waffilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in Rapture, Jack finds himself face-to-face with ADAM and EVE... and they're people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam, Eve, Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don't really have an explanation for this one.

    Adam bore down on Jack like a lion stalking through the savannah. Jack watched him warily as he approached, forced to look up as he came closer. Jack was a large man, but Adam was larger, standing several inches taller, with hands that Jack thought could bend an iron bar in half or choke him as easily as squeezing a tomato into paste. Adam placed his hand squarely on Jack’s chest and pushed him against the wall, tilting his head down to inhale Jack’s scent deeply.

    Jack felt himself relax, instinctively submitting, every inch of him yearning for the other man. Adam’s face was an inch away from his, and when Jack looked up into his eyes he found them looking back at him, all steel and raw power flashing in the depths of him.

    “Jack,” Adam murmured, a grin twitching the corners of his mouth upward, “tell me how much you need me.” His hand slid upwards, caressing Jack’s neck and holding the side of his face in a way both possessive and gentle.

    Jack swallowed, feeling helpless, but not entirely uncomfortable with it. “I can’t...” he started, but his mouth went dry and he had to swallow again, licking his lips as he stared into Adam’s face.

    Adam’s eyebrows quirked upward inquisitively. “You can’t?” he prompted, amused at the reaction he was inciting.

    Jack took a deep breath. “I can’t live without you,” he whispered hoarsely.

    The grin split Adam’s face open, revealing white teeth bared in a predatorial smile. “Good boy,” he said softly, pressing Jack into the wall so that he could feel every inch of Adam as he claimed Jack’s mouth for his own.

    Jack returned the kiss hungrily, desperately, feeling Adam’s power and strength fill him, consume him. He was on fire, burning with Adam’s intense might. He shifted and clutched Adam’s shoulders. His hips jerked forward involuntarily as he did, the feeling of his steadily growing arousal moving against Adam’s cock pressed so close to him sending him into greater need.

    Adam laughed into the kiss at the motion, and he reached with his free hand between their bodies to grip at the front of Jack’s pants. Jack groaned and his desperation grew even more fervent. But then Adam pulled away suddenly, leaving Jack feeling empty, abandoned, and completely unsatisfied.

    “Adam,” he said, and to his shame his plea came out almost as a whine, he was so insistent for the man’s attention and love.

    Adam raised his eyebrows, standing several feet away. “Yes, Jack?”

    “Adam, please.”

    The man laughed. “What do you want, Jack? What do you need?”

    Jack swallowed, finding the power in himself that Adam had given him and standing up straight, away from the wall.

    “You, Adam. Always you.”

    Adam smiled again and Jack closed the distance between them, reaching up to pull Adam’s head down to meet his, kissing him fiercely. Adam met the kiss with renewed intensity, so much so that Jack had to step back as Adam forced his way forward, until he was once again pushed against the wall.

    Adam broke the kiss and grabbed Jack’s shirt hard, viciously turning him around and slamming his chest and face against the wall. Jack grunted in pain, struggling, but the powerful arms of Adam pinned him tightly. He leaned forward and growled into Jack’s ear and Jack growled back, wild and terrified, trying to escape. But Adam’s grip was severe. Jack was trapped.

    “Never forget,” Adam snarled low, “never, ever forget what I’ve done for you.”

    And then there was a soft hand on Jack’s face and he blinked. Eve was standing there, smiling at him. She leaned in and kissed him, and for a moment Jack was too surprised to return it. But he did, he accepted her, and her hands trailed tantalizingly slowly down his chest and toward his waist. She pulled back from the kiss.

    “Be a good boy, Jack,” she soothed, and Jack grew calm even as Adam growled into his ear.

    “Stay a good boy and you might get something out of this.”

    Transfixed by both Adam and Eve, Jack remained still when Eve’s soft hands gripped Jack’s shirt and pulled it over his head. She tossed it behind her and lay her fingers lightly on his bare chest. He felt his heart race as she traced invisible patterns on him, even as he sensed Adam pulling off his own shirt, his body heat spreading forward to Jack as he pressed his chest against Jack’s back, his hot mouth lining kisses against his neck. He sank his teeth into Jack’s shoulder and Jack gasped. He braced himself by putting his hands up against the wall. He could guess what was coming next.

    Eve’s hands traveled back down to his waist, to the front of his pants, and when her face came close to Jack’s he sought to kiss her. She allowed it, returning it softly as she undid his pants. She pulled away and knelt, sliding his pants down with her, removing his shoes and socks as well.

    Behind him he could feel Adam removing his own pants, and when Eve tugged down Jack’s underwear and his cock was pulled free, his arousal was embarrassingly obvious. Eve laughed and stroked it gently once, causing Jack to shiver and Eve to laugh more.

    “Sweet boy,” she said, and Adam echoed her in his low voice from behind, and suddenly a pair of slick, warm fingers forced their way into Jack and he cried out, his head and hands jerking hard against the wall.

    It hurt like hell, and Adam wasn’t interested in being gentle. He never had been. But as he forcefully stretched Jack from behind, Eve gently caressed him from the front, and Jack was caught between the pain and the pleasure. His hands tightened into fists and his knuckles scraped against the rough wall. Adam’s fingers were replaced by Adam’s cock and Eve’s hand was replaced by her mouth and Jack groaned at the sweet agony of it, punching the wall as Adam thrust forward, causing Eve to take Jack in deeper.

    They fucked him skillfully, Adam roughly and Eve gently. Jack could not help his cries and moans of torment and ecstasy. Adam laughed in his ear and Eve hummed around his cock and when Adam came inside him, pushing his upper body hard into the wall with his hand on his back, Eve brought Jack to climax a moment after so that when they both withdrew he felt empty and abandoned.

    In reality they still remained. They stood to either side of him and left him alone as he caught his breath and relaxed, and just before he began to shiver with cold they took him in their arms and stroked his hair and kissed his sweating skin with hot, hungry, open mouths. They pulled him to the floor and wrapped themselves around him, and when he slept, it was in the disquieting, odd comfort of their presence.

 

    He dreamed mad, violent dreams, and when he woke he was naked and alone, truly alone, with no sign that Adam and Eve had ever been there. He shivered and pulled his clothes on, trying not to wonder how much of it was real and how much was a drug-induced hallucination. He could see the empty hypos lying nearby, could feel the power and madness rushing through his veins and he screamed, a loud, bestial, insane howl of a desperate, hopeless man.


End file.
